USNA National Police
The USNANP is the branch of the USNAM responsible for the internal and border security of the USNA. Structure As the USNANP has two simple but important responsiblities it has many different branches. USNA National Police Border Patrol The USNANP Border Patrol is responsible for stopping the flow of drugs, guns, criminals, terrorists, and illegal aliens across the border. USNA National Police Main Police Force The USNANP Main Police Force is the primary police force of the UNSA. USNA National Police Alpha Teams The USNANP Alpha Teams are an elite and special part of the National Police. They are special strike teams that will quickly respond to and destroy any criminal or terrorist threat within the USNA. USNA National Police Buereau of Drugs, Weapons, and Alchohol The USNANP Bureau of Drugs, Weapons, and Alchohol(BDWA) is responsible for monitering and enforcing any federal law regarding drugs, weapons, or alchohol. USNA National Police Federal Investigation Bureau The USNANP Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) is responsible for major criminal investigations throughout the USNA. USNA Special Protection Service The USNA Special Protection Service is part of the USNANP as well as the USNA Foreign Affairs Department. Under the USNANP it is responsible for the protection of witnesses, judges, jurors, etc. Under the Foreign Affairs Department it is responsible for the safety of the President of the USNA, Government Officials, and foreign dignitaries, and the families of those mentioned above. Strength USNANP Border Patrol: 500 officers USNANP Main Police Force: 1000 officers USNANP Alpha Teams: classified USNANP BDWA: 100 agents Equipment The USNANP uses a variety of standard military hardware. It's main service pistols are the Glock 17, Glock 21, and M1911. They also have heavier weapons such as M-16s, M24, M14, MP-5s, and M4s. For transportation they also use a collection of vehicles. The main patrol vehicle is the HMMWV. They also use M1128 Stryker and M113 APC for riot control and armored protection. The USNANP uses the UH-60 Blackhawk and CH-47 for helicopter transport and assault. Commands The 1st National Police Division is based at the National Police HQ in San Francisco. - 1st Police Brigade - 2nd Police Brigade - 1st Police Aviation Brigade - Alpha Teams (classified) National Police HQ (USNANP) is based in San Francisco Alpha Teams Alpha Team, Bravo, Team, Charlie Team, Delta Team, Echo Team History The USNA National Police was created on September 11, 2007. On Thanksgiving 2007 the USNA National Police stopped an Attempted assasination of President Pack During the BLEU-NADC War the USNA National Police played a major role in the defense of the nation. When the USNA was being heavily bombed USNANP forces began the evacuation of civilians in cities and near the front line. When the nation went into a state of anarchy USNANP forces moved in to quell widespread rioting. Some actually directly participated in the defense of the USNA and several USNANP units were seen fighting back against BLEU forces that made their way to USNA Cities. After peace was declared and terms were given the USNA National Police maintained their strength since they were first and foremost a police force even though they're actually part of the military. Even after peace terms were lifted the USNA National Police was not significantly expanded like the rest of the armed forces. Category:USNA